The Mark of Athena: The Clash of the Bad
by KendalBlah
Summary: Violet Chaney thinks she's a normal girl, until she finds out she's a demigod. She finds out she's part of a prophecy. One night, Gaea visits her in her dreams and coaxes her to start a demigod rebellion. Series! Version of Mark of Athena.
1. Meet Violet Chaney

**Hey guys! This is a story about a new demigod, Violet Chaney. Constructive criticism appreciated! Grover will have a major appearance in this story, which is going on at the same time (and world) as my Mark Of Athena story, but more info on that later. For now… Enjoy! **

Violet

I curled into a ball, trying desperately to block out the voices coming from the hall.

"Minerva, we have to! We can't afford to keep her here!" My stepdad, Dave (aka The Manipulator) shouted. I heard the depressing sound of sobbing. Which of course, made me depressed.

"She's my little baby!" Mom cried. I wiped a tear from my violet eyes. I felt no embarrassment from my mother calling me a baby, I just felt loved.

"Come on, Minnie, think straight. It's better for all of us." Dave comforted manipulatively, which was so like him. I felt a surge of anger, and tensed. The Manipulator just wanted to get rid of me so he could be the stinky poo he was without any witnesses. Witnesses meaning me.

"Oh, I don't know, Dave." Mom sighed and I started to cry harder, much to my dismay. My pillow was soaked with tears before long, because I could tell by Mom's voice that The Manipulator had won. I was leaving the only place I'd ever known.

!

The next morning, I was fixing my hair in the bathroom mirror for the last, thinking over the desperate escape plan I had made last night. My hands shook as I ran a brush through my long, wavy black hair. I stared at my ugly bloodshot eyes full of the color I was named from. Though honestly, the eyes weren't violet, but an electric indigo (**It's a really pretty color **). My normally lively face was pale and dead looking. Like a vampire, I thought. If only I had fangs. That would be SO beast.

"Hurry up, Violet!" Dave called impatiently. I ignored him and went to my tiny closet to pick out some clothes. I randomly chose a strapless black shirt and washed out skinny jeans. Then I grabbed my very familiar ripped combat boots. I was about to leave the room, when my hand involuntarily reached up to my empty neck. I glanced around the room and spotted the necklace laying on my nightstand.

The necklace consisted of a pendant on a silver chain. The pendant was a silver snake with amethyst eyes wrapped around a silver poison ivy leaf. It was a gift from my father, Mom had always said. That was before he died. I carefully fastened the chain around my neck, the tension releasing from my shoulders. It was like my father had suddenly come alive and told me that everything would be okay. I sprinted down the hall.

The Manipulator was waiting for me, smoking another cigarette, the fourth that morning. Minnie, my mom, hated it when he smoked. But of course, that didn't stop him. It was disgusting, the way he treated my mom.

"Say good bye, you little twerp," Dave smirked. "You ain't never going to see this old place again. I'll make sure of it."

I swallowed nervously, and seriously considered saying good bye to this old apartment. My stupid plan would never work, and I'd just end up on the streets, scaring my poor mother half to death. The Manipulator shoved my luggage, a worn bag, into my arms, and practically shoved me out the door.

He jumped into the car. But I turned and looked at our faded gray apartment building. Pain swelled up in me.

But no tears came. I was out of those babies. There were all soaking _my_ pillow on _my_ bed inside _my_ apartment. Oh god. I was never going to get over the fact that they weren't mine anymore.

"Hurry up! I'm going to miss the game tonight." Dave called. I sighed. He didn't care about me. In fact, he was overjoyed with my leaving.

I turned and looked down the street, pulling the strap of my bag up on my shoulder. Then I glanced at The Manipulator, who was slumped over, and I realized I could do it. I could just run away, and no one would be the wiser. I knew the way to Gloria's house from here, and it was a win-win situation for everyone. Gloria would get that 'sister' she'd always wanted, I would be safe, Dave would be rid of me, and Mom would think I was at that God awful place. But Mom would be stuck with The Manipulator without me as protection.

"Violet." Dave groaned. I ignored him and fumbled in my bag for a few seconds.

"Violet!" Dave grumbled. I pulled out my camera and positioned it.

"_Violet!"_ Dave shouted. I snapped a few pictures of the apartment and surrounding area.

"Violet, you have 10 seconds to get in the car before I get you myself," The Manipulator warned, and started the countdown. I turned. But instead of walking, I just took a picture of the worn old Sedan.

"6… 5…" Dave counted. I strolled to the vehicle and placed my hand on the handle. I could feel The Manipulator's eyes narrow in anticipation.

"2… 1…" I jumped into the car, heated from the anger boiling off my step dad. "I really hate you."

"Dido." I smiled dryly. The car backed out of the dingy parking spot and turned away. I nestled into the torn leather seat and watched the familiar trees zip by for the last time. Vertigo came over me, threatening tears, but I pushed them down. I wouldn't be weak in front of The Manipulator, I had promised myself the day of the wedding.

I sighed as I remembered that awful day. The flashback began.

**Dun dun dun… Nice cliffhanger, right? Don't forget to review and check out my other stuff! Next chapter will be up soon… Hopefully. **


	2. Leaving Home

_The flashback began. _

I was bored. I couldn't help being selfish and feeling abandoned and lonely. My mother was my best friend, but Dave had changed all that. Now all Mom did was hang out with him. Without me.

And now they were getting married. I felt robbed. Why hadn't she asked me first? I thought we were a _family_ that made choices together, but apparently not anymore.

While Mom was getting ready, I walked over to the phone to call my best friend, Gloria. As I picked up the receiver, however, I heard another voice. Dave's voice.

"I'm telling you, this lady's loaded! She has a bunch of gold that she inherited. It's probably worth a few million!" Dave said. He must be talking about the rings, bracelets, and earrings Mom got when Grandma died last year. She wouldn't sell them, even if we were barely getting by. Dave wasn't going to make her sell them was he?

"I'll snatch it and by the end of the month, I can get outta this crap hole." He continued. I'd heard enough. I ran down to my mom's bedroom but it was too late. She'd already left for the wedding, and I wouldn't be able to talk to her until afterwards.

The flashback ended as we pulled into a gas station.

This was it. This was where my plan would carry out. Dave got out of the car to refuel and I hugged my bag to my chest.

"I'm going to go buy a ciggy." The Manipulator told me and he went into the station. I watched him go inside. As soon as the door closed behind him, I jumped out of the car.

I sprinted behind the station and hit something soft. OOF! I looked up and saw that I had run into someone.

It was a scrawny boy around the age of sixteen. He had a growing beard on the tip of his chin, long stringy brown hair, and a Rasta cap on. Acne sprinkled his pale face. He wore a faded orange shirt and washed out jeans. My mouth fell open when I got to his feet. Or rather, the lack of them. Coming out of his pants were _hooves_.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Three people ran up behind me.

"There you are, Grover!" A tan, tall girl said. She had dark auburn hair that twisted over her shoulder in a long braid. Her eyes were dark green, like dewy grass. She had strong cheekbones and a wide, firm chin. Her gaze was strong and judgmental, but she looked about my age. They all did, except the scrawny guy I ran into. A quiver of arrows was slung across her back and she held a bow.

The boy to the left of her had a gaze full of wonder. He had a narrow, pointed nose and curled, thin lips. His hair was blonde and messy. He watched everything with golden eyes that never seemed to stay in one place for long. In one hand he had a small knife, and in the other, a harmonica or something like that. He was a bit shorter than the rest of him, but just as slender built as the girl.

And the boy to the right looked more carefree, and held a mischievous smile. He had a large, round nose and huge, blue eyes. He seemed to be bouncing on his heels. In his hand was a long spear-looking thing that made me take a step back.

"Are you guys crazy? You're going to get someone hurt with all those weapons!" I whispered. They all stared at me, their mouths agape. And then I remembered my eyes. I usually wore sunglasses to hide the strange purple tint, but they didn't seem to be looking at my eyes.

"You can see us?" The scrawny older boy asked, amazed. I slowly turned to look at him.

"I'm not blind." I whispered back.

"Do you think she's a-" The blonde boy began.

"Shut up, Blaise! It's more dangerous if she knows!" The girl interrupted. I looked at her puzzled. What was I? What was dangerous? I was just about to ask them when I heard my name.

"Violet? Violet, where are you?" Dave called. I froze. The plan! These strange kids had made me forget about it. I turned and took a step towards the road when a hand clutched my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked. I wrenched my shoulder away and ran.

And where did I run? Straight into the arms of The Manipulator himself. He grabbed my arm with his iron grip. Oh no. If only those stupid kids hadn't interfered! I could have been safe.

"There you are!" Dave looked up and saw the kids. "Looks like you made some friends."

"Please." I whispered, tears clouding my eyes. "Just let me go."

"I can't do that, sweetheart. I'm only doing what's best." He spat. His eyes gleamed maliciously into mine.

"Shut up. You hate me. And I hate you. You don't know what's best." My voice rose. Maybe those kids could help me. I twisted my head around and saw them watching. Showtime. "You don't know _anything_! But I do! I know everything."

"What are you talking about?" The Manipulator drawled. I tried desperately to pull my arm away, with no avail.

"I heard that phone call! On the wedding day!" My voice was at a shout. His face twisted into a mush of anger.

"We are leaving. Right now." He said calmly. That scared me more than ever.

"You're a con man! Get away!" I screamed. The kids didn't budge. "Help! Someone help!" I flailed like mad, kicking and screaming. Dave clamped a hand over my mouth and twisted my arm back until I cried out in pain. Great. This was _just _great. Instead of help I just gave away my only leverage and succeeded in a twisted arm.

He dragged me to the car and threw me in first, then my bag, which hit me hard in the head. Luckily I only had clothes in there. Then, Dave slapped me hard.

And we drove away, me sobbing in the backseat. How embarrassing.


	3. Flying Boars

That night, I entered the boarding school dormitory, my new home. Dave had dumped me here and drove off without as much as a goodbye. The headmistress had sent me straight to bed.

It was dark and damp and scary. There were about thirty-six wrought iron beds in perfect rows. Each one was inhabited by a sleeping lump of girl. Even the girl's themselves were creepy looking.

I walked over to the only empty cot and set my bag down. I sunk onto the hard, lumpy mattress and pulled off my combat boots. The lack of sleep was playing toll on me, and my eyelids drooped heavily. Sighing deeply, I leaned back on the bed and rubbed my temples.

Screw the world, Violet Chaney needs some shuteye. And with that, I fell asleep.

But not for long.

!

A loud crash echoed through my sleeping brain. I groaned and turned over, my flailing leg colliding with the side of the cot. A piercing scream finally woke me up.

"What's going…?" I didn't finish my meaningless question as I looked at the chaos surrounding me. Girls clad in black pajamas yelled and ran around blindly. The room was lit by a fire growing from the left side of my bed. I watched as the fire engulfed my bag and spread over the bed.

I couldn't go anywhere without causing trouble, could I?

"There you are!" A voice called. I twisted my head. It was Blaise, the blonde boy I met behind the station. What was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I shouted over the noise, backing away from the hot fire.

"I should ask you the same question." Blaise smirked. A girl ran into me and I yelped like a dog.

"I live here!" I spat at Blaise once I regained my balance. The words, although true, were very painful to say. Blaise frowned.

"I should ask you a different question, then." He murmured. Before I could respond, he grabbed my wrist. "Do you trust me?"

I stared at him, his bright golden eyes burning into mine. What kind of question was that?

"No." I answered truthfully. He grinned and pulled me towards a grimy window. "What are you doing?"

Blaise punched through the window with his bare fist. I jumped back in shock. Then I noticed his fist was flawless. Why wasn't it bloody and cut from the broken glass?

Before I could register anything, Blaise pushed me out the window and into the night. The ground rushed at me and my mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Ladies first!" He called as I fell. I could hear his chuckle as I hit the surprisingly soft ground. After a few seconds, he landed beside me.

"What are you _doing_?" I screamed. "You could've killed me!"

But he just laughed, like jumping out windows in the middle of the night was the norm. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Blaise! Good, you found her." The familiar scrawny boy said, nodding towards me. "I'm Grover. I know you don't understand any-"

"Grover, we have a problem." The braided girl appeared behind Grover. "Gaea sent Chrysaor and he's tearing up the school."

She glanced at me. One thing went through my mind: WTF? I know, I know, it's not descriptive, but my brain was reeling.

"What the heck is going on?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips. "I need some answers, _now_ and we aren't going anywhere until I get them."

"Fine, I'm Luna." The girl snapped. She pointed to Grover and Blaise. "They're Grover and Blaise, and the other boy is Keon. We are the sons and daughters of the Gods, demigods, and Grover is a satyr. Got that, girl?"

Sons and daughters of the Gods? A _satyr_? Were they joking? I studied serious Luna's face and knew she wasn't kidding. Great. I was stuck with a bunch of crazy people.

"We have to go. Keon is alone with Chrysaor, and he may be quick, but he won't last long." Luna deadpanned. The boys nodded and they all sprinted towards the school.

I sighed and followed them. What else was I supposed to do, watch the grass grow?

When we reached the front doors of the boarding school, I let out a scream. There was a _winged boar _the size of three buses. A figure zipped around it at amazing speed, jabbing at it with a… stick?

Then I realized it was the brunette boy, Keon hitting the boar with a spear. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luna cock her bow and shoot an array of arrows. Blaise pulled out his harmonica and began to play a quick tune. As I watched, fire erupted on the boar's back and the flames flickered to the rhythm of the song.

"Feel the wrath of the G-Man, you ugly hunk of pork!" Grover screamed as he took aluminum cans out of his backpack and pelted the boar with them. I stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do. The boar turned away from Keon and charged at me.

I froze in fear. Time slowed down as I watched the boar's tusks aim for my head. I was going to die.

Suddenly, vines grew out of the ground. The green weeds snaked around the boar's feet, climbing up his body and over his wings. They enclosed over him like a cage, pressing him into the earth so he could only snort and squeal.

I smirked. It's going to take more than a giant pig to kill me. A figure ran over to me.

"Was that you?" He asked. I could barely make out Blaise's face in the darkness. OMG, I just put Blaise and make out in the same sentence. My face flushed, but hopefully he wouldn't notice. Did I have a crush on the mysterious boy in front of me?

I was about to say something so we wouldn't have to stand there awkwardly, but a light appeared over my head. Blaise pointed and gasped, as did his friends as they ran over. I looked up and saw a floating grapevine that was emitting strange purple light.

"Dionysus!" Grover breathed, a smile breaking out on his hairy face. They all looked at me with renewed interest. I was getting tired of feeling like an ignorant idiot.

"Dionysus…" The name rang a bell. "Is that the God of grapes and wine?" They all nodded. "So what does he have to do with me?"

"Well, he just marked you his. Which means he's your father." Luna replied tiredly, like I was too stupid for her.

"My father?" I asked and laughed. The God of partying was my dad? As if. I hated parties. Or… I thought I did, I'd never been to one.

"We'll explain when we get to camp." Luna said. The rest of them nodded. Luna and Keon, who had been eerily silent, lead the way, Grover trailing behind. Blaise didn't make a move, so neither did I. He was the only one I trusted.

"Here," He pulled something small out of his backpack. "What can you do to this?"

It was a grape. He placed the delicate fruit in my hands. I examined it. Now that I think of it, I have always loved fruit, especially grapes and raisins. As I rubbed, the grape turned into a dark red strawberry. It swelled and multiplied. Before I knew it, I was holding about ten ripe strawberries.

Blaise plucked one out of my hand and raised it to his smiling lips. He took a slow bite, his eyes closing dramatically.

"I have a haiku coming on!" He smiled, spitting strawberry juice at me. I raised a thin, black eyebrow at him, signaling for him to continue. "Juicy strawberries; very plump, ripe, and dark red; they are delicious."

I laughed at the horrible poem, and we walk together, munching on limitless fruit. I wondered what would happen to me and why I was following theses strangers, but somewhere in my heart, I knew I was doing the right thing.


	4. Family Reunion

**Fourth chapter up! Please review and remember to check out the other part of this series! Enjoy…**

"Wait, so Hermes is Keon's father, Apollo is your father, Artemis is Luna's mother, and Dionysus is my father?" I asked Blaise. He nodded. "But isn't Artemis the goddess of maidens? How did she have a daughter?"

We were all in the back of a taxi that was driving to Camp Half-Blood. Blaise was trying to explain to me about the Olympians and the Westward Movement. Then, he talked about the Romans. Honestly, I didn't get half of it. Especially when he got to talking about monsters and the Mist.

"Well, first of all, Luna's mother isn't Artemis. It's Diana, her roman equivalent." Blaise explained. Oh right, Luna was Roman. Gods, this was so confusing. "And it was all Venus's doing. After Diana made one of Venus's daughter one of her Hunters, Venus cast a love spell on Diana. But it didn't work. So Venus just created a baby and gave it to Diana."

"So Luna doesn't have a father? She was just _created_?" I said with disgust.

"Mother gave me to a mortal friend of hers to raise me. He became my father." Luna interjected calmly.

"But he still wasn't your _father_." I implored on. Grover let out a strange sound and I jumped in surprise. I looked over at his sleeping figure, slumped against the taxi door. "Was that a snore?"

"He'll start talking in his sleep, soon. He usually talks about his nymph girlfriend." Keon chuckled. Keon was much different than I originally thought. He was actually really talkative and funny, and always seemed to be in his own world, planning another big mischievous prank. Blaise explained that Keon's father, Hermes, was the god of trickery and thieves.

"Grover has a _girlfriend_?" I queried with aghast. Keon waggled his head up and down, signaling that I was correct.

"Here we are!" Blaise bellowed. I looked gazed out the window and saw nothing but a simple hill and a single pine tree. "Stop the taxi!"

"This is it?" I catechized. They didn't answer me as we got out of the car. Luna handed the driver a wad of cash.

We walked up the hill. As we reached the top, my jaw hit my combat boots.

First of all, when I passed the tree, a purple dragon appeared out of nowhere. It gave us a nod and sniffed a golden piece of cloth on the branches. It looked a lot like… the Golden Fleece? No way.

I tore my eyes away from the huge creature and examined the camp. It was like a whole other world. I saw a huge house behind a volleyball court. There was an amphitheater to the right and behind all this was a thin river that ran through a lake. Beyond the river were a bunch of cabins in a U shape, some other various buildings, and my personal favorite –A wide strawberry field. And in the very, very far distance, I saw a beach that opened into an ocean.

And as far as I could see, there were kids clad in orange shirts and jeans fighting, laughing, playing, running, singing, crying, kissing, you name it. I saw satyrs and the occasional Pegasus. It oozed happiness and peacefulness.

"This is Camp Half-Blood…?" I trailed off. Blaise and Keon gave me face splitting grins.

"Oh, stop the oohs and awes; we have to meet Mr. D." Luna gave me a not-so-gentle push down the hill. None of us objected as the daughter of Diana lead us down to the huge house I had seen earlier.

"Who's Mr. D?" I asked Blaise. He gave me one of his dazzling smiles.

"Your dad, of course." He replied with a wink. My dad was here? _My dad? _I managed to keep my jaw from dropping to the floor, and walked through the doors.

It was a nice house that had a cozy aroma. There was a fire going on, two occupied chairs surrounding a table, and chairs leading upstairs. I guess it was the attic. I turned towards the two men playing cards at the table.

One wasn't a man, but half man, half horse. A centaur, I think. He had dark wavy hair that curled down his weary face into a beard. The other man looked a lot like me. His hair was raven black with curls, much like mine, except messier. His nose was swollen and red, a lot different than my small, pale nose. His face was shaped like mine and he scratched the bridge of his nose constantly, a habit that I must have inherited. Dionysus. Dad.

They looked up at me. The centaur frowned, while _Dad_ smiled crookedly. Just like I do. Gods, this God was my father.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." The centaur said. "My name is Chiron, camp director. Unfortunately, we don't approve of exotically colored contacts here."

I blushed a tomato red and looked away. My eyes. He, like a lot of people, thought my eyes were fake. I hated their strange hue, but Mom would never let me change them. She liked them. She was some crazy.

Luckily, Dionysus came to the rescue. "Don't worry. Violet doesn't wear contacts." He explained. My friends turned and looked at me in shock. I realized they probably thought they were unnaturally colored. Chiron looked confused.

"Violet…?" He glanced between us and a grin broke out on his bearded face. "So this is Violet."

Dionysus stood up and gave me a hug. It was so weird. I thought my dad was dead my whole life. And the whole time he was here, waiting for me to turn up randomly. I saw Keon whisper something into Blaise's ear, who laughed quietly.

"The one good thing about being stuck here. Getting to see my kids. But honestly, most of them are stupid pigs." Dionysus sighed, sitting down. "Well, anyway, welcome to camp, we are happy you're here and blah, blah, blah. Chiron, you're turn."

"I believe Blaise, Luna, and Keon can help you around the camp. But first of all, Rachel wants to talk to the four of you. I have some business with Percy. Grover, please come with me." Chiron said, taking Grover outside the cabin. Who was Rachel?

"I have to go as well. Good bye Violet and, uh, Laze, Lora, and Kyle." Dionysus dismissed them with a wave of his hand, following the centaur and satyr.

"Laze?" Blaise scoffed after the wine god left. I snickered. My dad was much cooler than I hoped.

"So who's this 'Rachel'?" I asked.


	5. A Visit From Gaea

** Oh hai there! Are you looking for another chapter in an awesome series? Yes? Good, cause you're in the right place! This one features our favorite bully, Clarisse La Rue, and our fave ginger, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. And at the end, some of you will recognize the prophecy from the MoA: Clash of the Good. It's a bit different, as the Good prophecy is about how they must stop the rebellion, and this one is how she must start the rebellion. Read the Clash of the Good if you haven't! Well, enough author babble, here's the next chapter.**

I walked up the creepy, rickety staircase into the attic. Luna said Rachel Elizabeth Dare lived up there, and I honestly felt bad for her.

"Hello?" I called out. A freckled redhead appeared with a ghostly smile. She was pale, tall and skinny.

"Hi!" She greeted me cheerfully. "You must be the new demigod."

I nodded. "That's me. Daughter of Dionysus." I said weakly. Her smile faded and was replaced by shock.

"Wait… You're the daughter of _Mr. D_?" She gasped. I nodded again, was my dad _that_ bad?

"_Of twisting violet vines_." Rachel muttered. "What's your name?"

"Violet…"I replied hesitantly, I knew this girl wasn't crazy, being the offspring of the god of madness, I knew things like that. But I still didn't know what Rachel Elizabeth Dare was all about and something told me not to trust her.

She had a shocked expression again. The look in her eyes changed from slight boredom to fear. "I'll give you the directions to your cabin." She said hurriedly.

A few minutes later, I was walking through the camp alone. Rachel, who I found out was the Oracle, practically shoved me out of the Big House and put me on my way. I was now trying to find Cabin 12. I stopped by the bathrooms, finally admitting I was lost. I didn't know that Camp Half-Blood was so big. I was probably just hopelessly stupid.

"Hey, you! You're new, aren't you?" A big, buff girl walked over with her big, buff friends. Maybe they could help me.

"Yeah," I answered. "And I'm kind of lost. Can you help me?"

"Lookie here. A lost newbie. Maybe we should teach her a lesson to remember the map." She said, coming closer with a mean glint in her eye. Nope, they weren't going to help.

"Listen," I said. But I couldn't finish, because the girl came at me. She easily picked me up and she turns to the bathrooms. They were going to dunk me. In water. I struggled. I couldn't let them know my secret.

"All this bullying because I got lost?" I gasped, struggling. Where were the darn vines at a time like this?

My captor and her cronies laughed. "This is a newbie tradition; don't think you're special or anything." She lifted me over the disgusting toilet. I bit back a scream as the water churned below me. I almost get dropped, when a voice echoes.

"Stop, Clarisse, unless you want Chris to find out _again_." It was a guy's voice, low and rough. The girl hesitantly set me down and I open an eye.

"Fine. Gods, you have to stop following me, Sage!" Clarisse huffed and ran away with her friends. I take a look at my savior.

Sage was very handsome and had shaggy black hair that covered his eyes. The haircut reminded me of that teen pop sensation, Justin Bieber? I couldn't really see his eyes, but they were staring forward, unmoving. He had a tall, muscular body that was clad in black. He seemed to fade into the background and had a mysterious aura of power.

I walked up to him; his eyes didn't follow my movement. "Sage, is it?" I asked. His head turned towards me.

"Yep." And then he turned and began to walk away. I stalked after him.

"Thanks." I grinned sheepishly. He shrugged, continuing his saunter.

"Well, can't we talk?" I scoffed. He didn't stop.

"Yep." He repeated.

"Why did you help me?" I asked. He shrugged again. "I'm lost!" I announced. Finally, he stopped, sighed and turned.

"Where are you trying to go?"

"Cabin 12!"

"Follow me." He restarted his walk in the same direction. I stumbled along behind him.

"Okay. I'm Violet… By the way."

"Good for you."

"Er… Who was that?"

"Clarisse La Rue." Sage quipped. Wow, this guy had really short answers.

"Why did she attack me like that?" I pursued.

"She does that to all the new demigods."

"That's nice of her…" I said sarcastically. "Who's Chris?"

"Her boyfriend, my brother." We reached the cabins and he stopped and turned. "Try not to get in anymore trouble." And he walked away. Talk about the weirdest conversation ever.

"There you are!" It was Blaise. Ugh, I just wanted to go to sleep. "I have to warn you about Clarisse!"

"Too late." I snorted. "Good night, Golden Boy. I'm hitting the hay."

I tossed and turned in the freakishly soft bed. My dreams were a jumbled mess. I saw glimpses of Dave, Mom, the boarding school I was at for a few minutes, the flying boar, and Sage. Suddenly, my dreams cleared like a fog, and I was standing in the Big House attic.

What a wonderful place for a dream! Not. A breeze washed over me and I shivered.

"Hello, demigod." An unfamiliar female voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked. A woman appeared. She was floating with her eyes closed. This is getting creepier by the minute.

"I am Gaea, goddess of the earth. I have come to you, Violet Rebecca Chaney. For you are special." She wasn't talking, her mouth was closed. Yet I felt the vibrations of her voice. Like a ghost. This is a creepy cone with two scoops of creepy cream covered in creepy sauce and a creepy cherry on top.

"Listen lady, you are just a figment of my imagination. This is a dream." I replied, leaning back on the wall. Gaea hovered closer to me. I shuddered. Her eyes opened and bore into mine. They were pools of color. As I looked into them, I saw myself fighting against other demigods.

"_**A rebellion by her hand; the future leader of our land,**_

_**A quest set in earth, shall become the birth**_

_**Four more shall rise**_

_**One wing that tells quick lies**_

I saw Sage and Keon's faces appear.

_**One auburn moon burns dew**_

Luna's face replaced the other boys'.

_**One golden hue of highs**_

Then, Blaise emerged.

_**And the queen, will be seen**_

I saw myself clad in glowing purple and gold robes.

_**Of twisting violet vines**__."_

I gasped. _Of twisting violet vines_. That's what Rachel Elizabeth Dare said. And that explained why she looked so scared.

When I am queen, everyone must fear me. I will reign and begin the Age of Terror, because it sounds cool! But seriously, I will make Clarisse rue the day she attacked the Queen. She and everyone else will bow down at my feet and do my bidding. Whoa, where was all this anger coming from? Like seriously, I need to tune it down a bit. But Gaea had other plans.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Gaea cheered, her eyes closed once again. "You will be Queen. But you must be patient and follow my rules and guidance. The people you saw in the prophecy will be your three followers. One son of Hermes, one daughter of Diana, and one son of Apollo. Do not speak of my visit."

I waggled my head in a nod. She disappeared and I fell into my chaos of dreams once again.


End file.
